


Loving You Is Complicated

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Musicians, Out of Character, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Pregnancy, Revenge, Rey is shy, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Damerey Modern High School Reunion AU! At their 10-year high school reunion, Poe Dameron, now a famous musician, reunites with his old crush, Rey Smith. They reconnect, but the consequences of their connection could ruin both their lives and careers forever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the movie "10 Years", and I fell in love with Reeves and Elise's storyline! I wanted to write a fanfic for that movie, but that fanbase is almost nonexistent. So, I went with the next best thing: writing a parody/AU! Now, granted, the Damerey fanbase is also small, but at least it exists and it's bigger than the "10 Years" fanbase. And the fanfic I had in mind wouldn't make sense out of context, so the first few chapters are going to "parody" "10 Years" (with my own spin on it), then the real fanfic begins!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or 10 Years. This is mainly Damerey, but I'm also adding Reylo (temporarily), SnapxKare (Snap will be a bit OOC, just so you know), and other ships. I will also be adding characters from Star Wars Resistance, just to add more bodies.

Poe took a deep breath and stared out the window of his cab. He was heading to his best friend Snap Wexley's house before heading to his ten-year high school reunion. Hosnia, California wasn't a small town, but it wasn't a metropolis like Los Angeles or San Francisco. Poe was originally from the nearby small town of Yavin, which lay near Redwood National Park, and didn't have a high school. He had left both towns after graduation and never looked back until now.

His phone rang and he groaned inwardly when he saw that it was his agent, L'ulo Lampar calling.

"Hey, man." Poe greeted cheerfully.

"Poe, where are you? Are you heading to the studio?" L'ulo asked.

"I'm actually, uh…" He chuckled. "I'm actually like a few hundred miles away right now. I jumped on a flight this morning. I'm gonna be gone for most of the day, but I'll be back tomorrow, so don't worry about it."

L'ulo sighed wearily. "Poe, you can't keep rushing off like this. You made a commitment."

Poe threw his head back in frustration. "God, dude- 28 shows in 30 days. Have I missed one?"

"That's not the point-"

"Have I missed one?" Poe asked again.

"No." L'ulo sighed. "You're not getting burned out, are you?"

"No, I'm not burned out. I just needed to come home for a sec." Poe replied.

"Fine. Just don't stay away too long."

"Okay, yes, L'ulo. Listen, man, I gotta go- oh, we just passed it-!" He bumps his head on window, and groans as the cab slowed to a stop two houses away.

"Here?" The cab driver asked.

"Yeah, here's fine." Poe dug a few dollar bills out of his pocket and gave it to the driver.

XX

The Wexley's house was small and simple. Temmin "Snap" Wexley lived there with his wife Kare, their two children, Kel and Eila; and their dog, Mr. Bones. Poe walked into the house and Snap came bounding towards him.

"Hey, man! Long time, no see!" Snap exclaimed and pulled Poe into a hug.

"You too, buddy." Poe replied.

"Poe!" They turned to see a tall man with short, purple hair. "I said Goddameron!"

Poe rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend Jacen Syndulla. "Hey, Jace."

They hugged. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's been a long time, man. I haven't seen you since I got that Google alert about you. Is that weird?" Snap asked.

Poe nodded. "Yeah, it's weird, Dude."

"It's not that weird." Jacen spoke up. "My mom's got Google alert, too!"

"Exhibit A." Poe muttered.

Snap's wife Kare walked up to them with both her children in her arms. "Hey, Poe! Long time no see."

"Hi, Kare. These your kids?" Poe asked.

"Yep. This is Kel and Eila. Say hi, kids." Kare said.

"Hi." Three-year-old Kel replied shyly, and one-year-old Eila waved.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Poe greeted, smiling. An old greyhound walked up to him and barked.

"And you know our dog, Mr. Bones." Snap replied. "Grumpy as all hell, but protective of the kids."

"Ah." Poe nodded. "The complete opposite of my Beebee."

"You have a dog, too?" Kare asked. "Who's taking care of him?"

"I put him in a kennel until tormorrow." Poe replied. "So, is anyone else coming?"

"Funny you should mention that." Everyone turned to see Finn Storm walk through the door.

"Oh my God!" Poe exclaimed. Both he and Finn ran to each other and they hugged and laughed.

"The gang's all here!" Snap exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jacen replied. He high-fived and hugged Finn, then Finn hugged Snap.

Finn turned to a short, Asian woman. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Rose Tico. Rose, these are the guys: Snap Wexley, Kare Wexley, Jacen Syndulla, and…"

"Poe Dameron." Rose said breathlessesly. "I'm a huge fan. I have both your CDs and I listen to them all the time. Sorry. Doing talking with famous people isn't really what I'm used to." Rose cringed slightly. "Doing…doing talking."

Poe chuckled softly. "It's nice to meet you, Rose."

"All right, how 'bout a little booze to start off the night, huh?" Snap headed for the liquor cabinet.

"Won't there be drinks at the bar there?" Jacen asked.

"Kare won't let me drink in public anymore." Snap explained.

"Ah, right. The pool incident." Poe nodded forlornly.

"The what?" Finn asked, curious.

"Don't tell him, please." Snap groaned.

Poe ignored Snap. "He drank too much at a work party one time. Kare found him in an empty plastic pool singing 'Good King Wincelas' and it wasn't even the holiday season."

Jacen and Finn laughed uproariously. Snap glared at them. "Laugh it up, assholes."

XX

"Hey, Finn, can I get a ride with you guys? I took an Uber." Jacen said as they all walked out to their cars.

"Yeah, sure, man." Finn replied.

Snap walked out holding a large stuffed animal. "Whoa, whoa, hey, where's everyone going? Goddammit. I thought we were all gonna ride together! Kare and I just need to drop the kids off at her mom's. It'll take five minutes. She only lives a couple miles away."

Poe walked out of the house carrying Kel, who turned back to the house. "Mom!"

Poe bounced Kel slightly. "She's coming. Mommy's coming. You're a big boy."

Snap walked over and took Kel from Poe. "Hey, listen. You don't have to pretend to like my kids."

"So cute." Poe said to Kel, then turned to Snap. "No, man, it's completely genuine."

Snap put a struggling Kel in his car seat. "Come on, Bubba. I know."

"He's awesome." Poe said sincerely.

"I'm not saying they're not cool. They're super cool. I love the shit out of them. But that doesn't mean you have to. You know what I mean?" Snap asked. He turned around and Poe chuckled. "So, where'd you park?"

"Uh, I took a cab." Poe replied.

Snap nodded. "Well, you could come with us! Just squeeze yourself in the middle in the backseat."

"Oh! Okay, cool. I'll do that. Thanks." Poe carefully climbed in the middle. Once everyone was in the car, Kare put on some weird music. Poe entertained the kids by making funny noises to the tune and danced a little in his seat.

"Can you turn that off, please, honey?" Snap asked, slightly annoyed.

Kare ignored her husband. "Did you not put the nightlight in here?"

"Please turn it off." Snap said.

"My mother still doesn't have one." She dug around in the diaper bag and pulled out a CD. "Poe, I think we have your CD in here. He listens to it all the time." She climbs back out of the car.

"Oh, no. Please, God, no." Poe groaned in dismay.

"Bro, we're listening to your CD." Snap pulled the CD out and laughs. "I'm playing it right now."

"No, please don't." Poe shook his head.

"Come on, man." Snap said.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"I wanna listen to it with you." Snap insisted.

"I don't wanna hear that shit. Come on." Poe said.

Snap grinned. "You're gonna cause a big commotion at this thing tonight. You know that?"

"Yeah. Uh…I wasn't gonna come, man. I had no intention of coming." Poe admitted. "I just…you know, I just got the itch."

Snap nodded. "Yeah, dude, I know exactly what you mean. I actually got a lot of work to do tonight."

Poe was confused. "Work to do?"

"Yeah," Snap sighed. "I don't know how well you remember this, but I guess I was kind of an asshole in high school…"

Kare heard that last part as she headed back to the car. "'Kind of an asshole', honey? I loved you guys, but I kinda hated you, didn't I?" She laughed.

Snap rolled his eyes. "Got the nightlight?"

"Yeah. I- aw, I forgot his poo-poo." Kare said and left the car again.

"Goddammit. Honey, we gotta go." Snap snapped.

"His 'poo-poo'?" Poe asked, perplexed.

"Oh, it's his blankie. Yeah." Snap explained and turned to his son. "You gonna get your poo-poo, buddy?"

"Oh." Kel replied and Snap laughed.

"That's hilarious." Poe replied.

"Yeah. This is gonna be good. It's gonna be good. I'm gonna apologize to some people tonight, and I'm gonna mean it." Snap declared.

XXX

The Hotel Hosnia was decked out in balloons, streamers, and banners in Lake Victory High School colors. A photographer stood in front of a large, cardboard "10", taking pictures of people standing in front of it.

Poe walked up to Kaydel Connix, who was in charge of the reunion.

"Hey!" Kaydel greeted. She put Poe's nametag on his lapel. "I went ahead and just wrote your nametag for you."

"Oh, thanks." Poe said politely. He glanced over at the picture booth where Snap and Kare were posing uncomfortably and Kare kept blinking.

"Okay, that wasn't good." Kare commented.

Snap sighed as he noticed a group of people talking to Poe. "Look at Poe. It's happening already." He heads over to him.

Kare sighed and turned to Kaydel. "Can we get some singles, please?"

Snap grabbed Poe. "I gotta borrow you for a second."

"Oh." Poe said, slightly relieved.

Snap turned to the group. "He'll be right back. No, he won't. Don't follow him."

XX

Rey Smith walked into the hotel by herself, looking around. She wasn't exactly sure why she came, but, figured it's worth a try.

The photographer turned to Rey. "Complimentary photo?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Rey stood in front of the big "10".

"Do you want anyone in it with you?"

"No, it's okay." She saw a few women walk in, chatting. She looks at them hopefully, but they ignore her, much to her disappointment.

XX

Poe walks down a hallway above the lobby and two women ambush him.

"Hey, can we get a picture with you?" The blonde woman asked.

Poe nodded. "Mmhm. Okay."

"Great!" The blonde and her friend get on either side of Poe, and put their arms around his waist. "Thank you so much."

Poe clears his throat and glances over the balcony and sees Rey wandering around the lobby.

'There she is.' He thought. 'There's the real reason I came here.'


	2. Never Had

Finn and Rose walked around the lobby and spotted Rey all by herself. 

"Rey!" Finn called. 

Rey turned around and smiled when she saw Finn. "Finn?! Oh my God!" The two friends hugged. 

"You look great." Finn said. 

"So do you." Rey replied. 

Finn turned to Rose, then back to Rey. "This is my girlfriend Rose. Rose, this Rey. She was my best friend in high school."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rey replied, shaking Rose's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Finn's told me so much about you." Rose replied.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Rey asked.

"Luck." Rose replied simply. 

"Sounds like good luck." Rey nodded.

"It is." Finn smiled.

XXX

A while later, Poe, Finn, Jacen, and Snap all gathered in Snap's car for a smoke break.

"You sure it's a good idea to smoke in a family car?" Poe asked.

"I leave the windows open and I have an air freshener." Snap assured him.

Poe nodded. "Okay." 

Jacen exhaled sharply. "Thanks for these, Finn. I can't take another 2-minute conversation."

"At least you only got a 2-minute conversation." Poe spoke up. "I got a 20-minute conversation with Beaumont and his wife Kaydel."

"Isn't she the one in charge of the nametags?" Snap asked.

"Yeah, she caught up to me later." Poe shrugged.

"Ah." Snap nodded. "Well, just say you need to go to the bathroom." 

"I've gone like, twelve times already." Jacen replied. He sighed. "I just wanted to be with my friends for old times sake."

"Yeah. I've got my apology tour." Snap replied.

Poe looked away feeling slightly guilty. As much as he wanted to hang out with his friends again, that wasn't the real reason he came.

XXX

By the time the four friends headed back inside, darkness had fallen and everyone was seated for a late light dinner. Poe headed to a table where Rey was sitting alone.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Poe asked.

"No." Rey shook her head. 

Poe sat next to Rey, who glances at him. Poe hands her three bucks. "This is for you."

Rey took the money. "What’s this for?"

"I owe you three bucks." Poe replied

"For what?" Rey asked.

"Junior year, Mr. Erso’s physics class? We went to the planetarium?" 

Rey nodded. "Oh. No."

"Oh."

"I don’t really remember anything about junior year, so…" Rey shrugged.

"Oh, well, you let me borrow some money, so I thought I’d pay you back." Poe replied.

"Thank you." Rey nodded.

"You’re welcome. Nice to see you." Poe replied.

"It’s nice to see you." Rey replied. She looked towards a couple who just walked in. "Look who finally decided to show up."

"I know." Poe replied.

"It looks so awkward." Rey commented.

"It really is." Poe nodded.

"I’m so glad I never dated anyone who went to our high school. I could never handle that." Rey pointed to the late couple.

"No?" Poe asked, hiding his disappointment. He's had a crush on Rey since their junior year and hasn't stopped thinking about her.

Rey shook her head. "Mm-mm. Weren’t you seeing someone that whole year we had physics together?"

Poe nodded. "Mmhmm. Zorii Bliss."

"Where is she?"

"She is in Kijimi, Canada. She kind of…fell by the wayside and became a drug dealer." Poe nodded solemnly.

Rey was surprised. "Oh. Huh."

"Yep."

"She seemed so…law-abiding." Rey shrugged.

"Yeah. I think you, uh…date who you’re supposed to like in high school, not who you actually like. Did you like your boyfriend?" Poe asked.

"I loved my boyfriend." Rey replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Even after he moved to Chandrilla, Texas?"

Rey was about to respond when someone tapped Poe on the shoulder. Poe turned around to see another classmate, Dana. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that “Never Had” is one of my top ten favorite songs."

"Wow. Thank you very much." Poe replied.

Dana nodded. "Yeah."

"Nice to meet you." Poe said, shaking her hand.

"Most favorite song ever." Dana said.

Poe smiled and looked away. "Ah, well. Let’s not get crazy. All right."

"So, how did you remember that he moved to Chandrilla?" Rey asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I don’t know. Do you have a cigarette?" Poe asked.

"Yeah." Rey nodded.

"I’m not just saying that just ‘cause we were classmates." Dana continued.

"Don’t worry, I believe you." He turned to Rey, who pulls out a cigarette. "Can we smoke that?"

"Sure." They both get up.

Poe turns to Dana. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Bye."

"All right, bye."

XXX

Poe and Rey walked out into the hotel courtyard. Rey pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Wow." Poe replied.

"You’re in luck. I don’t even smoke." Rey said.

"What? You smoked like a chimney when we were in high school!" Poe exclaimed.

Rey shrugged. "I know. I quit. I can’t even remember the last time I bought a pack."

"Why’d you buy that one?" Poe asked.

"Uh, I don’t know. I woke up this morning, and I suddenly had the urge." Rey replied and proffered the pack to Poe.

"No. No, thanks." Poe shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? You just asked me if I had one." Rey said, pulling her hand back.

"Yes, because I wanted to get out of there and I knew you smoked." Poe replied.

"I don’t smoke." Rey replied.

"No?" Poe pulled out a lighter and lights Rey’s cigarette.

"Mm-mm. Come on." Rey held out the pack to Poe again.

Poe scoffed. "Oh, just be a bad influence on me, why don’t you?"

Rey smiled. "Loser. Everybody’s doing it."

"I’ve-I honestly have never had a cigarette in my life." Poe replied.

"How is that even possible? Aren’t you supposed to be like this rock star?" Rey asked.

"I’m not a rock star, I’m a musician." Poe corrected. Rey nodded. "Travelling minstrel."

Rey laughs. "Yeah."

"Although, I will tell you...Zorii and I did do some experimenting with weed." Poe admitted. 

Rey gasped in shock. "Poe!"

"Yeah, I am not proud of that time in my life." Poe replied, shaking his head. "After graduation, I joined the navy, served for two years, then I went to school to become a musician."

"Wow. From rebellious, drug dealing teenager to naval officer to musician." Rey nodded. "There should be a movie about you."

Poe laughed. "So, what about you? Last I heard, you worked at a salvage yard."

"Yeah. I am a professional negotiator and part-time mechanic now." Rey replied.

"Nice!" Poe replied. "So, what do you negotiate?"

"Vader Industries." Rey replied. "I just go to meetings and negotiate deals and stuff, so..."

"Oh." Poe nodded. "So, where’s Chandrilla guy?"

"What?" Rey asked.

"Where’s he at?" Poe asked.

Rey laughed. "I don’t know. We haven’t spoken in years."

"Oh, I’m sorry."

"It’s okay. It’s in the past." Rey shrugged.

"And what about the present?"

"What about the present?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rey looked away and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Long distance again?"

"No, actually, same city." Rey replied.

"Well, where is he?"

"Uh, he’s in Coruscant, Illinois at a shareholders’ meeting."

Poe nodded. "He’s a CEO."

Rey nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Older?"

Rey nodded. "Yeah."

"How much older?" Poe asked.

"Older."

"Is he taller than me?" Poe asked.

Rey laughed. "Honey, _everyone's_ taller than you."

"Yeah, I know..." Poe slumped his shoulders. "How’d you meet?"

Rey laughed. "He is the CEO of Vader Industries, actually."

Poe was surprised. "Really? Huh. And the board of directors or whatever don't mind you two dating?"

"Just as long as it doesn't affect our work." Rey replied.

"Okay, let me guess: he’s divorced?" Poe guessed. Rey nodded. "He’s divorced. The wife got the kids, he got the house, but he thought it was too big for him, right? So he just wanted like a cooler, smaller bachelor pad in the city somewhere in a high-rise?"

Rey shook her head. "Nope."

"No?"

"No, no. His new house is much bigger, actually." Rey replied. "And he doesn't have kids."

"Ah. I was close." Poe replied. "So, if I want to negotiate on a new record deal, I should call you. Maybe buy a house?"

Rey laughed. "Whatever. I’m sure you need all sorts of houses for all the baby mamas and groupies."

Poe laughed. "Baby mamas? No, baby mamas get their own baby mama condos typically, and the groupies are more of a road thing."

"Please can I see your tour bus? “Never Had” is like, the best song of all time." Rey half-joked.

Poe stared at her hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Totally. Totes." Rey nodded.

"Best song?" Poe asked.

"Ever."

Poe turned away. "That song, um…I wrote it in like two hours, and it barely made the album. It’s kind of crazy how people like it so much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Poe sighed inwardly. "Have you never heard the song?"

"Yeah. What?" Rey laughed. "I-I mean, you just have to understand that…I am in the car most of the time because of my job. And I’ve got satellite radio. But I’m more of a talk radio kind of girl."

Poe hid his disappointment. "Uh-huh."

"You know what? I bet if I heard it, I would recognize it. I’m sure. I’m sure if I’d heard it, I’d know it. The truth is, I was only distantly aware that you were a musician." Rey explained.

"It’s okay. It’s alright. You’re just- you’re just telling me that you’re not with it. Right?" Poe asked.

"Sorry." Rey said.

"It’s all right. Don’t apologize." Poe replied.

"Hey, I really would love to hear you play. It’s pathetic that I haven’t heard you." Rey admitted.

"It’s not. No, it’s not pathetic. It just means that- that you’re one of the few people here who is talking to me because of who I was, not because of who I am." Poe replied, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Yeah." Rey replied and they high-fived.

"Yeah. So, how many times has he been divorced?" Poe asked.

"Twice."

"Twice? Third time’s a charm. That’s what they say, right?" Poe grinned.

"Neither of us want to get married, so…" Rey shrugged.

"You don’t want to get married? No? You don’t want to be someone’s wife one day? You don’t want to be someone’s third wife someday?" Poe asked.

Rey was getting a bit uncomfortable with this conversation. "It’s cold. Let’s go inside."

XXX

Poe and Rey walked back inside the hotel and headed to the hanging collage of pictures from everyone in their senior year in high school.

"How is it possible that I’m not in any of these pictures? It’s like I didn’t even go to school with you guys." Rey replied.

"Maybe you don’t really exist." Poe joked.

"I was very camera-shy. Really." Rey shrugged.

"No, there’s one. There’s gotta be one somewhere." Poe started looking.

"I don’t know." Rey shook her head. 

"Oh- I found you." Poe said.

"You did? Oh my gosh."

"Yes, I did." Poe pointed to a photo of a jock with two girls on either side and Rey coming down a set of stairs wearing a pair of yellow high heels in the background.

"Oh."

"A little blurred in the background." Poe noted.

"I forgot about those yellow shoes." Rey said.

"You forgot about ‘em?" Poe asked, surprised.

"Oh, wow. I was obsessed with- those were the first designer anything I ever bought. I wore those all the time." Rey said.

"Yeah, I remember." Poe nodded.

"I’d wear those to gym class if they’d let me." She stared at the picture in remembrance. "Oh. Look at me. Even there, I just can’t wait to get out."

"Yeah."

"I would have never guessed that I’d come to something like this ten years later." Rey said.

"How come you did?" Poe wanted to know.

Rey shrugged. "Mm."

"You don’t know?" Poe asked.

Snap slams into the picture stand, and Poe stops it from tumbling over.

"Whoa!" Rey exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my God, dude!" 

"You coming to Pretzels, you little bitch?" Snap asked Poe.

"You’re going to Pretzels right now?" Poe asked.

Snap turned to Rey. "I was talking to him, not you."

"Oh, yeah." Rey replied.

"Come on. But you can come. But I’m not calling you a little bitch." Snap explained.

"Oh, that’s…"

"You guys are going right now?" Poe asked.

"Come on! Pretzels!" Snap walked away and spread out his arms.

"Okay, okay." He turned to Rey. "You wanna come to Pretzels?"

XXX

Poe and Rey sat at a booth. Poe gets water for both of them and sits next to Rey. A while later, Rey went to the bathroom and Poe headed over to Finn, Rose, and Jacen.

"Hey." Poe greeted as he squeezed Jacen's shoulders.

Jacen turned around, slightly jaded. "Hey, look who decided to join us for a second."

"Yeah. What’s going on?" Poe asked, noticing Jacen's tone.

"You’re in town for one night and we haven’t seen you once. What’s going on?" Jacen asked.

"You’re guilting me?" Poe asked, rubbing Jacen's arm.

"Maybe a bit. Yeah." Jacen replied.

"Aww." 

"Who’s the girl?" Finn asked.

"Rey?" Poe asked.

Jacen nodded. "Mm-hm. Who’s Rey?"

"What do you mean “Who’s Rey”? We went to school with her." Poe replied. Jacen looked confused. "Mr. Erso’s physics class? Junior year?"

"Nope. Nothing." Jacen said.

Poe just shook his head. "Okay, well..."

"Jacen, chill. It's not like she's the only reason he came." Finn replied. Poe tried not to look guilty, but Finn saw through him. He sighed in disappointment. "She is the only reason you came, isn't she?"

"No!" Poe insisted. "I really did want to see you guys." 

Jacen nodded in spite of himself. "Was she worth it?"

"Yeah." Poe nodded. 

"Have you asked her out yet?" Jacen asked.

Poe took a deep breath. "No."

"Well, you better, or we're never speaking to you again." Jacen turned around and folded his arms. "And don't bother showing up at our 20-year reunion."

"Dude, come on. That's a little harsh." Finn said.

Poe nodded. "No, it's fine. Um...it was nice knowing you two."

"Wait, you're not gonna ask her out?" Finn asked, surprised.

Poe paused before saying "She has a boyfriend. So, no." He headed back to his table.

"Karma." Jacen said without turning around.

Poe sat down and sighed as Rey sat across from him. "What's wrong?" 

"Hmm?" Poe turned to her. 

"You just look upset about something." Rey replied.

"Just a little friend drama. It's no big deal." Poe assured her.

"Oh." Rey nodded and looked around for something else to talk about. "I am actually allergic to pretzels, so being here is really dangerous for me."

"Oh. Is your tongue swelling up?" Poe asked.

"No, I have-"

"That’s important information." Poe said.

"Poe, they have your song!" Snap yelled out from the karaoke stand. "Poe!"

Poe turned towards Snap. "What’s up?"

"They have “Never Had”! They have “Never Had”!" Snap cried.

Poe groaned inwardly. "Oh, geez."

"They have your song in the karaoke machine." Snap explained.

Rey smiled. "I want you to sing it."

"Really? You’re gonna do this-" Poe looked at her incredulously.

"I would love it- I would love it if you sang the song." Rey put her hand on his. "Come on. I never had heard you perform, after all."

Poe narrowed his eyes at her. "Haha. Hilarious."

"Everybody, Poe. Who wants Poe to sing this song?!" Snap exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "Poe!"

Poe looked at Rey, desperate. "You’re gonna make me do this?"

"I’m not gonna make you do it." Rey held her hands up. "I would really love it if you did."

"You’re singing it!" Snap declared.

Poe sipped his drink. "You should have lied. You should have said that you heard it and that you liked it a lot."

Rey nodded. "I probably should have."

"You definitely should have, because then I wouldn’t have to do this." Poe headed up to the karaoke stand as everyone cheered.

"Yeah! Get up here, Ricky Martin!" Snap cried. 

Poe took the mic. "Give your hands up for Snap, ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone cheered.

"Yeah, that’s right!" Snap exclaimed, then stumbled towards the bar.

"I never karaoked myself before. This is really weird." The song started playing and he looked around. "I’m sorry. I’m gonna stop." He stopped the recording and the crowd boos. "Sorry, I…" He turned to the bartender. "Dex, do you have a guitar? You got a guitar back there?"

"Oh, yeah. You want that?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, bring it out." Poe said.

"Let’s do it." Dex headed to the back to grab his guitar and brought it to Poe.

"All right, let’s do this right. I’m gonna sing." The crowd cheered. "If you guys wanna sing along…"

Rey listened intently as Poe sang. His voice had a soft, unique feel to it. Once he mentioned yellow shoes, she realized the song was meant for her. She didn't know how to feel about that.

The crowd cheered as Poe finished. "Thank you, guys. Thank you very much."

"Yeah! That’s for you, Mary! Shots!" Snap yelled drunkenly.

Rey sighed as Poe sat next to her. "So, that’s your big hit song?"

"That’s my big hit song." Poe replied.

"I didn’t know you remembered anything about me. Let alone could write a song about me." Rey admitted.

"Really?" Poe said.

"Well, there was that… moment in the parking lot." Rey said.

Poe nodded. "The parking lot. Right."

"After that basketball game." 

"Yeah, there was that moment." Poe replied.

"I got scared." Rey shrugged. "I had my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend in Chandrilla. Now you got a boyfriend in Coruscant." Poe nodded.

"Yeah." Rey replied. Poe sighed. "I should go."

"Getting scared again?" Poe asked.

"A little bit." Rey admitted.

"I’ll walk you out." Poe said, standing up. They silently walked to the parking lot.

"So, another parking lot." Rey said.

Poe nodded. "Another parking lot."

"So, hey, where do you live? ‘Cause I don’t think I know where you actually live." Rey wondered.

"I don’t really live anywhere. I live out of a suitcase." Poe admitted.

"Yet you have a dog." Rey pointed out.

"I still provide for him." Poe insisted.

"Okay." Rey nodded. "Do you come back here often?"

"No. Almost never." Poe shook his head.

"Well, I’ll just give you my number in case. In case you ever do come back. You could call me if you felt like it. And doing that would be a bad idea." Rey realized.

"Why?" Poe asked. He starts caressing her cheek.

Rey smiled. "You’re never here. You’re always on the road. Right?"

"I’m here now." Poe pulled Rey into a kiss. They started making out, then before they knew it, they were making love in the back of Rey's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Okay, the movie part is over. Now for the original content!


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaghhh! Sorry this took so long! I'll try to update this at least every 10 days from now on.

Poe dreamed he was floating sideways with the sun shining on his face. He wasn't very comfortable, but, it was still a nice dream especially after last night. He sighed in content, then was startled awake when he felt a huge bump. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Rey said from the drivers seat.

"Rey?" Poe said groggily. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in my car and we're driving downtown." Rey answered. "Where can I drop you off?"

"Uh..." Poe sighed and checked the time. "The airport. My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

Rey nodded. "You don't have any luggage?"

"No." Poe shook his head. "I was actually planning on staying with Snap...shit." Poe pulled out his phone, which had three missed calls from both Snap and Kare. "I better call them." He dialed Snap's number, but it went straight to voicemail, then he called Kare, who answered.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kare demanded.

"I'm sorry. I caught up with a friend and we fell asleep." Poe explained. "She's taking me to the airport now."

"'She'?" Kare asked.

"Rey Smith." Poe replied.

"Hmm." Kare nodded. "You were hanging out with her all night. She was the only reason you even went to that reunion, wasn't she?"

"No. I did want to see you guys." Poe replied.

"Was it worth it?" Kare asked.

Poe smiled. "Yeah, it was. How about you guys? How did Snap's apology tour go?"

Kare exhaled sharply. "Not well. Statura wrote 'Still a douche' on his forehead after he passed out drunk."

Poe winced. "Oh. How's he taking it?"

"I didn't tell him. I just washed the writing off and just let him think he was successful." Kare shrugged. "Maybe that will inspire him to be a better person."

Poe nodded. "Yeah. Maybe. Anyway, I really am sorry for ditching you guys."

"It's fine. Just give us a heads-up next time, will you?"

"I will." Poe promised. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

They were silent until they got to the airport. Rey parked at the curb and turned to Poe. "So...last night..."

"It was nice." Poe said sincerely.

Rey nodded in agreement. "It was, but...it can't happen again."

Poe nodded in understanding. "Are you gonna tell him?"

Rey shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I mean, Ben can be understanding most of the time, but...I'm just not sure."

"Okay. I really am sorry. I was just so caught up in the moment..."

"I know. Me, too." Rey replied. "It really was nice seeing you again."

"You too." Poe replied. They hugged. "Bye. And thanks for the lift."

"You're welcome." Rey replied. She watched Poe walk into the airport, sighed and drove off. She really did like Poe. A lot, but, she was still in love with her boyfriend.

Or so she thought.

XXX

Over the next few days, Rey could not stop thinking about Poe. She even downloaded his entire album on her Spotify account. On the third evening after the reunion, Ben arrived home tired and already ordering their butler around.

Rey was less happy than she thought she'd be. "Ben! You're back!"

"I am." Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and kissed her on the head. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Rey replied, hugging him back.

"So, how was the reunion?" Ben asked.

Rey shrugged. "It was okay. I saw some old friends, and that's pretty much it."

"Ah, that sounds like fun." Ben replied, almost dismissively. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, just about." Rey replied. They headed to the dining room and sure enough, dinner was set up. They sat down to eat. All through dinner, Ben talked about his trip. Rey only half paid attention.

Later that night, Rey and Ben made love, and for the first time, Rey didn't enjoy it.

XXX

Two weeks after the reunion, Rey wasn't feeling well, so she went to the doctor. She sat in the patient's bed anxiously waiting for the results. She sat up when her doctor came in.

"Well, the results are in." Dr. Bridger said, smiling. "Congratulations, Rey. You're pregnant."

Rey gasped in surprise and chuckled. "Really? i'm having a baby?! Oh my God! When's it due? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Dr. Bridger chuckled. "We won't be able to determine the sex of the baby until your fourth month. As for when it's due..." He gave her a piece of paper with the results. "your baby is due exactly nine months from the date of conception which is determined here."

Rey read the date and froze. Her baby was conceived the night of the reunion.

"Rey? Is everything all right?" Dr. Bridger asked.

"Uh, yeah." Rey nodded.

"Will the father be included in the planning?" Dr. Bridger asked.

"Uh...I'm...not...sure...actually..." She admitted.

"Oh. Okay, well..." Dr. Bridger went over prenatals and vitamins and lamaze classes and how to take care of her baby during the pregnancy.

Rey stumbled out of the office and walked out to her car in a stupor.

She was having Poe Dameron's baby...

And she cheated on her boyfriend.

XXX

Rey quietly walked into the house and into the living room. Ben was typing away at his laptop. He glanced up at Rey.

"Oh, hey, I just need to finish this up, then I'm done." Ben said.

Rey just stood in the doorway trying to figure out what to do. She could tell the truth, but that would hurt everybody involved. But then she'd still have Poe. But what if he doesn't want the baby?

Then again, there's a chance that Ben might not want the baby, either...

"Rey?" Rey snapped out of her thoughts as Ben walked towards her. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, just..." Rey cleared her throat. "I haven't been feeling well, so I went to the doctor."

"Is everything okay?"

Rey smiled and nodded. "Ben...I'm pregnant."

Ben looked at her in surprise, then chuckled. "What? You're...? I'm gonna be a father?"

Rey nodded. "Yes."

Ben smiled and laughed. "Oh my God, that's amazing!" He hugged Rey, much to her surprise. "When's it due? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know until the fourth month," Rey explained. "and it's due in March. So, you want this baby?"

"Of course! I need someone to take over the family business when I'm gone." Ben shrugged. "Oh, this will do wonders for my career! Oh, we should also get married."

"I thought you didn't want to get married." Rey said.

"Well, this baby changes everything." Ben replied. He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, so you take care of the wedding planning and preparations for the baby, and I'll handle the family and business side of things." He walked off without another word.

Rey sighed deeply. "Yep. Should have told him the truth." She pulled up a picture of Poe and sighed sadly. "Sorry, Poe. But if people knew the truth, it would ruin everything."


End file.
